To Protect and Serve Man
|season = 2 |number = 11 |image = 211_-_Craig_Ferren_close_to_death.png |airdate = November 9, 2012 |viewers = 5.21 million |writer = Dan E. Fesman |director = Omar Madha |guests = Jason Gedrick as Craig Ferren Lisa Vidal as Lauren Castro Jamie McShane as John Kreski |co-stars = Patrick Oury as Coyotl Prisoner Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = The Wendigo |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-third episode overall. It first aired on November 9, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis 7 years ago: Hank Griffin, as an officer, bursts into a house where two men are lying on the ground. One is dead and the other is gravely injured. While tending to the men, Hank notices movement outside and chases after the figure, before tackling him and arresting him. The man, Craig Ferren, is hysterical as Hank tries to subdue him. Ferren is screaming about "monsters" and begging to not let them eat him. Present day: Hank sees on the newspaper that Ferren's execution is the next night. Nick notices that Hank is disturbed and questions him. Hank tells him about Craig’s case, and while at the time of his arrest Craig’s story of men who turned to monsters seemed like insane ravings, now that Hank knows about Wesen, he was beginning to reconsider. Nick is reluctant at first, but decides to help Hank get to the bottom of the case. At the precinct, Nick and Hank look into the case. Apparently Ferren claimed the brothers he killed were cannibals and monsters with claws and fangs. They come to the conclusion that no matter if the brothers were Wesen, they had to come up with evidence the rest of the world could believe. They decide to consult Agent Robert Anderson, who had worked alongside Hank in the case. Captain Renard is lying face first on his bed with a clear hangover and an empty bottle of wine next to him when he receives a call that reminds him of a forgotten meeting. Agent Anderson, who is convinced that Ferren is guilty, advises Nick and Hank to let justice prevail, and is altogether not very helpful. Juliette has a friend over to talk about her dilemma between Nick and Renard. She at first denies vehemently the fact that there is a third person, before slowly relenting and is clearly confused of her feelings. Nick and Hank visit Ferren’s girlfriend, Monique Dyson, who denies that Craig could ever be a murderer. She says that everyone thinks that Craig is crazy, and that’s why Craig thinks himself to be too. |thumb|right|Craig Ferren's drawing. Nick and Hank visit Craig’s lawyer, who shows them Craig’s drawings of what he saw, a monster with fangs and claws. Nick and Hank look through the trailer and find an entry that matches Craig’s drawings, Wendigo. The Wendigo is a cannibalistic Wesen which eats humans and deposits the victim’s remains under their house. Nick and Hank pay a visit to the prison where Craig is at. On the way to the cell, multiple Wesen inmates woge at the sight of Nick, who is visibly disturbed. Hank notices and comments that he doesn’t even want to know. Craig is uncooperative, and reacts only when seeing the picture Nick shows him of the "monsters" that he drew. Craig, having lost hope, believes that he’s crazy, and turns the detectives away, but not before Nick convinces him to tell him about what happened at the Kreski's house when he claimed to have been attacked by monsters before fleeing and getting arrested by Hank. Captain Renard calls Juliette and talks to her about their similar obsessive situation. Renard refers Juliette to Rosalee’s Exotic Spice & Tea Shop, believing Monroe can help them. Nick and Hank attempt to search for evidence at the location of the Kreski's house where the crime happened, only to find a grocery store in its place. Later, they confront John Kreski at his job. They question him about being a killer, with Hank making comments about hiding the remains of his "last dinner guest." This angers John, who woges into his Wendigo form. He reverts back and tells the detectives to go to hell before walking away in anger. Later on, Nick and Hank spend a large portion of the night searching for John Kreski's new address. As it gets later in the night, the two detectives get increasingly worried about how they are running out of time. On the evening that the execution is to take place, Lauren Castro practices her speech for her upcoming campaign for mayor, and in particular, the part that involves justice being upheld on Craig Ferren. Nick and Hank manage to find Kreski current residence and immediately go there to find evidence. After spending some time searching, they find the Kreski's pit of leftover remains under the house. Unfortunately, soon after the discovery, John Kreski arrives, and within seconds, Nick ends up trapped in the pit while Hank is forced to battle Kreski on the surface. Over the course of the fight, the battle ends with Hank surviving a few close calls and the wendigo seemingly fleeing to the outside of the house. Hank pursues the wendigo, but is unable to find it. Meanwhile, Craig Ferren is prepared for his execution. Back at the Kreski's house, Nick eventually manages to break free from the pit. Upon getting out, he calls Lauren Castro and tells her to call off the execution because he and Hank had just discovered evidence that might point to Ferren telling the truth about being the victim. However, before Nick can go in depth in describing the evidence, he is interrupted by Kreski, who promptly starts fighting Nick. |thumb|left|Kreski shot to death. Over the course of the battle, Kreski notices that Nick doesn't appear frightened despite having woged, and thus realizes that Nick is a Grimm. Eventually, when the fight ends up at a stalemate, Hank, who has heard the sounds of the battle from outside, rushes back into the house and ends the fight for Nick by shooting the Kreski, killing him. With Kreski dead, Hank asks Nick if he managed to tell Castro about the evidence. Nick comments that he mentioned the evidence, but that Kreski interrupted the conversation. Fortunately, for Ferren, the executioners receive a phone call at the last second. It's from Lauren Castro, who tells them that the execution is now to be delayed long enough for authorities to examine newly discovered, and unexpected evidence of Ferren possibly being innocent all along. Upon hearing the news, Ferren and the audience who'd gathered to watch the execution are relieved. Later in the evening, Hank, Nick, and a group of other officers investigate the grocery store and find another pit full of human remains under the floor. Later, Castro congratulates Nick and Hank on their work. The two detectives accept her thanks, and give her permission to take over on the case from there. After all, as Hank says to Castro immediately afterward, they're "not the one running for mayor." Later on, Hank pays a visit to Ferren and reassures him about his mental state; telling him that he believes him about his story, and that he now knows that the world is full of mysterious things that can't be easily explained. |thumb|right|[[Monroe in shock after seeing Renard and Juliette kiss.]] Meanwhile, Monroe is at the spice shop, and he is surprised when Renard enters with a woman. Monroe, understanding why Renard is there, heads into the back room to prepare. While Monroe is gone, Renard and the woman abruptly embrace and engage in a passionate kiss. Monroe reenters in the middle of this, and minding his manners, looks away. However, when the couple stop kissing and the woman turns her head to look at Monroe, Monroe is shocked to discover that it's Juliette. Press Release Hank starts reflecting on an arrest he made earlier in his career regarding a man who committed murder claiming "self-defense against monsters." With the man’s death sentence rapidly approaching and the knowledge he’s recently gathered from Nick, Hank begins to wonder if there was more truth to the man’s seemingly absurd story then he once thought. Back at the spice shop, Monroe finds himself involved in a situation he never saw coming. Images 211_-_Hank_discover_the_wendigo_brothers.jpg|Hank discovers the injured brothers. 211_-_A_young_Hank_arresting_Ferren.png|A young Hank arresting Ferren. 211-Wendigo2.png|Drawing from one of Nick's books. 211-jail.png|Some inmates woge after seeing Nick. 211_-_The_partners_interrogating_Ferren_about_what_he_saw..png|The partners interrogating Ferren about what he saw. 211-wendigo4.png|Ferren's flashback. 211_-_Kreski_cooking.jpg|Kreski making dinner. 211_-_Kreski_cooking_a_human_feet.png|Kreski cooking a human foot. 211_-_Kreski's_victim.png|Human remains under Kreski's home. 211_-_Kreski_angry.png|An angry Kreski morphs. 211_-_Monique_accompanying_her_boyfriend.png|Monique accompanying her old boyfriend. 211_-_The_warden_cancels_the_execution.png|The warden cancels the execution. Promo images 211 - Promo 01.jpg 211 - Promo 02.jpg 211 - Promo 03.jpg 211 - Promo 04.jpg 211 - Promo 05.jpg Videos Promo video Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Wendigo *Many among the inmates **Schakal **Mauzhertz **Coyotl **Spinnetod **Eisbiber Production Notes Bree Turner makes her first appearance since . Continuity Nick and Juliette talk about the night she went into her coma . Quotes (Hank is discussing with Nick regarding his past arrest of Craie Ferren) :(Nick'): "Okay, now what about it?" :(Hank): "Well, when I arrested him, He claimed the two brothers turned into some kind of monsters. They tried to attack him." :(Nick, starting to get it): "I have a feeling I know where this is going." (Hank) : "The guys claims were totally outrageous. There was no evidence to support anything he claims. I walked into that house that night. Those two brothers look pretty damn human. Anyway, my testimony helped land Ferren on death row." :(Nick'): "But now you have a new perspective as to what Ferren said he saw." :(Hank): "Ferren could be telling the truth, right?" :(Nick): "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he was just a hired gun. Maybe he was telling a story to justify what he has done." :(Hank): "Or maybe he saw something that can't easily be explained." :(Nick): "There's always that." :(Hank): "Look, I need your help on this one." :(NIck): "You want confirmation?" :(Nick): "If this was what Ferren saw, then it was self-defence." :(Sean): "Now do you really think this man is innocent?" :(Nick): "We think its worth looking a a few details." :(Hank): "Yeah. Before he's put to death." :(Sean): "Then I won't stand in your way." :(Hank): "That's just great. We know the truth and ther's nothing we can do about it." :(Craig): "I don't know what to say. I don't know why you would believed me when no one else would." :(Hank): "I believe there are things we don't understand in this world. That doesn't mean they don't exist." :(Craig): "Did you see what I saw?" :(Hank): "That doesn't matter. But whatever happens, you need to know one thing: you are not crazy." :(Craig): "But you did see him?" :(Hank): "That's a long story." Trivia The episode's title is a reference to the police motto "To protect and to serve."